The present invention relates to a device for conveying and stacking sheets of paper and is employed with crosscutting machines, consisting of two conveyor units that are positioned one downstream of the other, that are operated alternately, that can be raised up and down in relation to each other, and that consist of upper and lower belts, whereby the upper and lower belts can be operated at the same speed.
Devices of this type are known. They are described for example in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3 114 414. The known devices have separate upper belts for carrying the finished stacks of paper out of the device. The upper belts must be accommodated in the minimum possible space in order to save room. There is as a rule space for only one belt per stack, and the belt takes hold of the stack one one side. This results in the drawback that the stacks of paper can get displaced or dislocated while being carried out of the device, necessitating an additional aligning step that is not always successful.